victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Willis
Hi, my name is Hannah Willis. I am probably, better and more talented than you. You can check out my TheSlap Page on this website, because I don't want you to be lazy and click the link if I put it up here. Now, keep reading while eating a chocolate bar, which will make you fat. 'My *AMAZING* Looks' *'Hair Color: '''Blonde *'Eye Color: Green *'Trademark: '''Uh..everything. DUH! I am hot. You can't deny. I mean, look at my face. I am a total fashion diva. Everyone loves me. My pretty body, my hair. Just, wow! I am so hot. Like, super hot. I mean, talk about hotness. I hate when people are ugly (They TOTES need plastic surgery!) Oh, btw, Emily Bailey is an ugly creature who's afraid to wear a dress. 'My family My mother is Kelly Willis. '''She is amazing. She works as a model 24/7. Everyone knows why I got such hot looks. Because of my mom. I've seen pics of her as a teen and she looked like me, but I'm hotter. I want her to tell Emily to go drown, because she's so brave, but because of her modeling job, she's not as home as much. I also named her after my horse. My father is '''Jake Willis. Like my mother, he is amazing. He's a singer, and he has the most amazing voice. He also acts sometimes too. He isn't as brave as my mom, but he's still pretty cool. He's home more than my mom. He's such a horrible cook though, but he's still awesome. My sister is Samantha Willis. 'She's not pretty nor talented. I am 20x better than her. All she does is freaking book work. That's why she doesn't go to HA. She's just horrible. She's not good at anything, except school. School is boring. -.-. That's why I went to Hollywood Arts, to get away from her, and bleh... bookwork.-.- I'm hotter than her. My other sister is '''Maye Willis. '''First of all, she has a stupid first name. Our dumb grandma named her, which was completly stupid. Maye can sing a little, but not much. She's pretty irritating imo. Also, she's very mental, and she gets a lot of D's, which makes our father very disapointed. Which is exactly why she's stupid. I'm hotter than her. Obviously. 'Pets My bird is Flappy. '''He is a parrot, and I hate it when he mimmicks me. Once, he almost cut my hand, such a stupid bird. -.-. He can't do anything, 'cause he's so stupid. My cat is Joe'. He sleeps all day, and he doesn't do anything. Also, when he does wake up he runs around the whole house like it's his own personal litter box. Eh, whenever he poops or pees, I just get Maye to pick up anything that beastly cat did. My dog is '''Bella'. I named her off the character in Twilight. Bella is a dumb dog. That's why I call her DD at times. She barks waay to loud, and poops inside the house! I hate when pets do that, gosh. -.-, and, if you call her cute, I shall kill you in your sleep. She's ugly, and not as perfect, and hot as me. My hamster, is Amber. '''All I wanna say, is that I wanna kill her. I cannot explain her stupidness! You would seriously DIE if I tell you about her. She doesn't deserve an awesome name like Amber. -.- I have a new horse, named Kelly'. She seems really elegant, more elegant than you, possibly. AND more elegant than the ugly Emily! Now, I shall show you a picture of me, and my awesome horse, Kelly. Who is better than Emily. Meh, everything is better than Emily. Even that lowlife Vanessa. 'Personality' I come off as bitchy. I hold a grudge. I'm upset everyday. 'History' Wow. You don't need to learn about my history, stalker. 'Relationships with Other Characters' Who the hell were those people? Seriously. 'Other People' My current boyfriend is '''Jordan Snow. '''He's mine, all mine, we truly love each other. I love to hug him, whenever there's a chance I could. He's a guy who cares about you, and he's also smoking hot. I plan to dump him soon, for this HOTTER guy. Yep, true story. ;) ' ' My ex is '''Brandon Smith. '''He was amazing, but he gained some weight, and I don't date fat people. Like, ew! I mean, seriously, who does? I thought he was cute/cool, but he's fat/lazy. One of my best friends in the whole world is '''Lauren Keale'. She completly understands about my pain, and she's awesome. She's not stupid like Emily, or any of her friends. (or most of her friends). I love her a lot, more than Spongebob needs Patrick. Heck, Patrick doesn't need Spongebob 'cause he's so fricking stupid, and he needs help with doing everything. 'Pix.' Tumblr lypz0i29qu1r325njo1 250.gif Tumblr lyoc37Yivg1r5hiw1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyjr2zSKJt1r4wyn7o1 500.gif Tumblr lyh81yOWy91qk2qflo1 500.gif Tumblr ly27f37BBZ1r99ko4o2 250.jpg Tumblr ly17o7jdjA1rn160mo1 500.jpg Tumblr ly9icuoAyn1r6pfxw.gif Tumblr ly7znrDrtE1rnqg08o2 250.jpg Hannahwithladygaga.jpg Arielle Kebbel-003.jpg Arielle kebbel photo 33.jpg tumblr_lysdc9HjC91rogp8fo1_250.gif tumblr_lysyrgDpiL1qe49oc.gif tumblr_lyw7bummNA1qa0r0ro1_500.jpg tumblr_lz7mrbUEqz1r1f0wco1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8yfr6Gig1qbj6tto1_250.jpg|Me with my new horse, Kelly. tumblr_lz89wk9JoT1qbcq38o3_250.png tumblr_lz92vwzfVA1qzsojho4_250.jpg tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo1_250.gif tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo9_250.gif tumblr_lzh315Vg7I1qgoyb6o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzm2qoPem21rn059do1_250.gif tumblr_lzmahjuXtb1rnxqfho1_400.gif Tumblr lznf89pOn81r6gkuwo3 250.png tumblr_lzr1bwi0Sm1rq1vg8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzr6wgcbzv1qbzm33o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzsvrvS63X1r6lzbco1_400.jpg|Me acting. tumblr_lztfhp83Jc1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzxhzrrXR31qgm87oo2_250.jpg tumblr_m00ulhlZVH1qcie43o4_250.png tumblr_m047fg6VJj1r5k47k.gif AK24.jpg AK42.jpg tumblr_lu3kemCiOt1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lui2sq544i1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lui2wfn98d1r5hiw1o1_500.png tumblr_lupynzK9no1qavt1ho4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lusdnzBSC81qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lusdnzBSC81qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lutbf6YZKC1r5kkwzo1_500.jpg tumblr_luz8ihIt0b1qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_lv5xihyQCB1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_lv171lq06o1qzacjvo1_250.gif tumblr_lvh7bdkbvE1r5hiw1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr lw1i5yraRz1qho4rpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lw1gzqD49f1qzwoilo2 250.jpg Tumblr lvzpt42ukm1r5hiw1o1 500.png Tumblr lvzpr5Om2T1r5hiw1o1 500.png Tumblr lvuow2xbXZ1qbcq38o6 250.png Tumblr lvnf5cWhj91r7x3gco3 250.gif Tumblr lvhy2pWvz51qbj6tto1 250.jpg tumblr_lw1t5kC8gY1r7qkpjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lw2fx7GV1H1qbj6tto2_250.jpg tumblr_lw2q5kO3mV1qzwoilo3_250.gif tumblr_lwddanFk6c1qfihi1o2_250.gif tumblr_lwddanFk6c1qfihi1o4_250.gif tumblr_lwgv6hlXXl1r78ys7o1_400.png tumblr_lwrnvoR5EX1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwu204unuY1qbj6tto1_250.jpg tumblr_lwxa8hptGI1qbj6tto4_250.gif tumblr_lx3ddcS1TN1r7fnmbo1_500.gif Tumblr lx8r967nk91r5yaz7o1 400.jpg tumblr_lx9uzlz5281qhfhs3o3_r2_250.png tumblr_lxanazfnPD1r5hiw1o1_400.gif tumblr_lxbe5q81zE1qa44bco2_250.gif tumblr_lxg7nvi9eD1qapotyo7_250.gif tumblr_lxg7nvi9eD1qapotyo9_250.gif tumblr_lxg9maRuKE1qjt24ro1_250.gif tumblr_lxn5hqE1yO1qk381no1_250.jpg tumblr_lxr666zK4u1qaxs12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxraor1pQN1r5tvy5o2_250.png tumblr_lxykv9Kuyk1r4bd57o1_500.gif tumblr_lxzhdgcfZc1qe15ayo1_250.gif tumblr_ly0kqitR3b1r5hiw1o1_250.gif tumblr_ly0kqitR3b1r5hiw1o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly0pfzRmMm1r5hiw1o1_250.gif tumblr_ly4b7oabq41qca7cbo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly5lwodwRI1r3st6eo4_250.gif tumblr_lyj0y4ZOuO1ronttho1_500.gif tumblr_lykiuopTSt1qa165wo4_250.gif tumblr_lylebmE9tV1qkqfavo1_250.gif Tumblr lve8aqVh4U1r5hiw1o1 500.jpg tumblr_lvq4uufVY21qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_lw1gzqD49f1qzwoilo6_250.jpg tumblr_lwac521cYI1qgz82io1_500.png tumblr_lwafqj1rQv1qmfdwco1_500.jpg tumblr_lwddanFk6c1qfihi1o6_250.gif tumblr_lwddanFk6c1qfihi1o8_250.gif tumblr_lwgzlyzJLF1qlkmnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwm7aeFPvh1qbj6tto3_250.jpg tumblr_lwmo1eWv071r5hiw1o1_250.png tumblr_lwu8daXwMW1qf3mano1_500.png tumblr_lwu204unuY1qbj6tto4_250.jpg tumblr_lwy3glLR5f1qzekrgo1_250.png tumblr_lwy4bfj0Vm1qzekrgo4_250.png tumblr_lx1kfo0STO1qfb907o1_250.jpg tumblr_lx1neuVynE1r3kb7ro1_500.png tumblr_lx7p7kfFa01qa44bco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx8r967nk91r5yaz7o6_250.jpg tumblr_lx57lv3fIf1qhfhs3o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx75m9P82w1qbj6tto3_250.gif tumblr_lxccdyp4kj1r5hiw1o1_400.jpg tumblr_lxeo04K2YU1qgmx2io1_500.jpg tumblr_lxg7nvi9eD1qapotyo1_250.gif tumblr_lxg7nvi9eD1qapotyo6_250.gif Tumblr lxg9maRuKE1qjt24ro2 250.gif Tumblr lxo935k1Ez1r0ia88o1 400.gif Tumblr lxn66d7MIP1qk381no1 500.jpg Tumblr lxi8gej6u71qj912do3 500.jpg tumblr_lxqrikEqJx1r5hiw1o1_250.jpg tumblr_lxraor1pQN1r5tvy5o4_250.png tumblr_lxswn9gXPZ1r2u6aco1_500.gif tumblr_lxyr8xMt4s1r99ko4o3_250.jpg tumblr_ly2fakNjCx1r48j69o3_250.jpg tumblr_ly04m01V761qi3n6yo1_500.gif tumblr_ly5ev318F71qj8kt9o8_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ly5ev318F71qj8kt9o9_250.jpg tumblr_ly7znrDrtE1rnqg08o1_250.jpg tumblr_ly44bdVM2E1qbcq38o2_250.png tumblr_ly44bdVM2E1qbcq38o5_250.png tumblr_lycx2h05gP1qcoz2bo1_250.gif tumblr_lycx2h05gP1qcoz2bo4_250.gif tumblr_lygro76lLv1qa7irjo3_250.gif tumblr_lykla9MWVq1qby1eyo1_500.png tumblr_lykpw5bNCw1qjl5hfo5_250.jpg tumblr_lykpw5bNCw1qjl5hfo9_250.jpg tumblr_lypz0i29qu1r325njo2_250.gif tumblr_lyqjlhTpFY1r6lsw1o2_500.gif tumblr_lyqr7z2WRh1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lysnebqGNJ1r2plwvo1_500.png tumblr_lz4av3vRHQ1qgzs27o1_500.gif tumblr_lz6w4x60zx1rp1mdko2_250.jpg tumblr_lz8yfr6Gig1qbj6tto3_250.jpg tumblr_lz8yfr6Gig1qbj6tto4_250.jpg tumblr_lz92vwzfVA1qzsojho2_250.jpg tumblr_lz93dfXESy1qen8zvo4_250.jpg tumblr_lzafzqhn9a1qaazgco8_250.gif tumblr_lzct3wHfFp1qefo74o1_500.gif tumblr_lzgeg45IFf1qbn4o5o1_250.png tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo6_250.gif tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo8_250.gif tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo9_250.gif tumblr_lziochptX31qzoy0so1_400.jpg tumblr_lzjmiugZbD1r5h37xo1_250.png tumblr_lzjpt2vLSp1qf0rfdo2_500.jpg tumblr_lzkh04TEvy1r976hgo3_250.png Tumblr m00fryFWLl1qgmmv5o1 500.png Tumblr lzz9996cHA1qj912do1 400.jpg Tumblr lzxnk7C9WH1r7bhzoo4 250.jpg Tumblr lzv51vCZlW1r9w7l9o5 250.gif Tumblr lzv8z69krP1rqp8r9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzp7n3zyQc1qjl5hfo9 250.jpg Tumblr lznf89pOn81r6gkuwo9 250.png Tumblr lzn3scUzCV1qhfhs3o1 250.png Tumblr lzkh04TEvy1r976hgo4 250.png Tumblr m0bznpPdiP1rnk4w7o9 250.png Tumblr m0bznpPdiP1rnk4w7o4 250.png Tumblr m00uv1Qv751qgdif3o1 500.gif tumblr_m0dbt2ciGL1r2xbkoo4_250.png tumblr_m0dpdsVjyo1r9zhmno5_250.gif tumblr_m0dxz1TVns1r4sd5ro2_250.png tumblr_m0exnpQtxv1qhya2io1_500.png tumblr_m0fet8G9Jz1qehxx0o1_250.png tumblr_m0fk78yplA1ro51gbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m0g7stePLM1qaxs12o1_500.jpg|I'm the hot one in the gray tank top. tumblr_m0g7tw0jdi1qaxs12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0g79w9ZZl1qaxs12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0ij1zXECy1qzkdxuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0jrzwNGUS1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0knpu2T0B1qaekyho13_250.jpg tumblr_m0l679qrq81r1jolqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0llah5vMT1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0llywohhk1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m0r51tyl8E1qch8nwo5_250 (1).jpg tumblr_m0r51tyl8E1qch8nwo6_250.jpg tumblr_m0r51tyl8E1qch8nwo9_250.jpg tumblr_m05jdlU2k21r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m026htwqGA1r1a0b6o2_250 (1).jpg Hannahandlauren.gif 09_28_2010Arielle_Kebbel.jpg 23915304.jpg Arielle Kebbel-SGG-055810.jpg Arielle_Kebbel_Biography.jpg Arielle_Kebbel_Biography_4.jpg Arielle_Kebbel71603302_(7).jpg Arielle_Kebbel-arielle-kebbel-1024x768-24180.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-2.jpg arielle-kebbel-be-cool-movie-premiere-1KABtH.jpg tumblr_m0bznpPdiP1rnk4w7o6_250.png tumblr_m0dxz1TVns1r4sd5ro1_250.png tumblr_m0dxz1TVns1r4sd5ro3_250.png tumblr_m0dxz1TVns1r4sd5ro4_250.png tumblr_m0fd95EdBk1qfyw2do4_250 (1).jpg tumblr_m0j1vwEc6f1r73mcmo1_250.jpg tumblr_m0j1vwEc6f1r73mcmo2_250.jpg tumblr_m0j1vwEc6f1r73mcmo3_250.jpg tumblr_m0j1vwEc6f1r73mcmo4_250.jpg tumblr_m0qrlwPJkw1rp3h2ko1_500.jpg Tumblr m0zvl5if4s1qdj722o4 250.png Tumblr m0zvl5if4s1qdj722o3 250.png Tumblr m0zvl5if4s1qdj722o2 r1 250.png Tumblr m0zvl5if4s1qdj722o1 250.png arielle-kebbel-2794.png falala.png grudgecon4.jpg hannahbeingcute.png hannahhh.jpg hannerz.jpg prettygurll.png tumblr_m4q33y2KO31rq24pj.gif tumblr_m5ck1iGOIm1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5ckluWGs41ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cko1kcLl1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5ckqwoKuH1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cllnvANu1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5clxaiDme1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cm2nrhP91ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cmanDF1s1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cmbswt7U1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cmcfPZCk1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cmdjdjgK1ro9aec.gif tumblr_m5cmfdRVVa1ro9aec.gif 'Message from the Portrayer' Playing Hannah is funnn. I like being a birch tree. HannahMusic Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Hannah Willis Category:1997 Births